A flat display panel represented by a liquid crystal display device and an organic electroluminescence display etc. is used for various display devices, such OA equipment as a personal computer, a television, a mobile equipment, for example, a cellular phone, a car navigation equipment, and an amusement equipment, taking advantage of the features such as a light weight, a thin shape, and low power consumption.
For example, Japanese Patent Application Laid Open No. 2009-93066 discloses a liquid crystal display device to display three-dimensional image, which includes a liquid crystal display panel with a display surface for displaying a picture, a lighting element to form the three-dimensional image by transmitting the displayed picture on the surface of the liquid crystal display panel, and a seal element to join the liquid-crystal display panel and the lighting element.